Helena Vidal
Helena "Lena" Vidal is Naty's younger sister. She has a v-log where she uploads videos of her singing her own songs and some of Ludmila's songs. Gregorio listened to her songs and he chose her to be the new face of On Beat Studio . Lena is portrayed by Lucía Gil. Personality She is a good singer but not that good of a dancer, she is a very good singer for her age and she is very nice, except when she talks to Ludmila, then she is a little mean. She always tries to defend her sister Naty from Ludmila. She tries to convince Naty not to hide behind Ludmila and to be herself but when Lena leaves the Studio Naty ends up going back to Ludmila again. She is delighted at being asked to attend the Studio but when she finds out Gregorio asked her to attend so he could use her to attract attention to the Studio, not because he thought she was talented, she decides to leave the Studio and apply for registration next year. Character History 'Season 1' Part 2 Lena is a very nice and friendly girl, who has a great talent. She uploads video's of herself singing songs on her v-log. She's usually nice to everyone, especially her sister, Naty, whom she cares about a lot. She's also one of the few people who know that Angie is Violetta's aunt, but she promised to keep it a secret. Relationships Family Natalia Vidal Sister Lena is Naty's younger sister. Lena is a lot stronger than Naty. When Lena starts to attend Studio 21, Naty felt a little jealous, later, she felt more secure because Lena defended her when Ludmila was being mean to her. They seems very different but they always love each other. Friends Violetta Castillo Friends Violetta is one of Lena's friends at Studio 21. Violetta thinks that Lena has an awesome voice and Lena thinks the same about Violetta. They seems to have a very good friendship until Lena left Studio 21. Enemies Ludmila Ferro Ludmila is very jealous of Lena, she is upset because Lena got a lot of attention and she was mad at her for singing her songs and she tried to bully her but Lena always stands up for herself. Others Gregorio Casal Teacher Lena dislikes Gregorio, as he is always bossing her around and he always calls her 'Helena', even though she asked him to call her 'Lena' several times. Lena thought that Gregorio invited her to join the Studio because of her talent, but she found out that he was only using her to attract more people to the Studio. Lena was very angry when she heard this and subsequently left the Studio. Trivia *She has a video-blog where she posts videos of herself singing. *She prefers it when people call her "Lena" instead of "Helena". *She's Naty's younger sister. *Her first friend at the Studio is Violetta. *Her first enemy at the Studio is Ludmila. *She gets annoyed when people think that she's just a little girl. *It is possible that she is either 15 or 16 years old because Lucía Gil, who portrays her, was 16 years old at that time. *She mentioned that she still goes to school. *She got 20 million views on the first week she posted one of her videos on her video-blog. *On a video on her v-log, she sang the song Always Dancing. *The name "Helena" means "light".Meaning of Helena *She left the Studio, because she found out that Gregorio was only using her to raise the Studio's popularity. * Lena is the first recurring character that appears in the three seasons of Violetta. *Her name could be spelt "Elena" in the Spanish version of Violetta, because it was spelt that way on the Disney Channel LA YouTube channel. Also because her name is pronounced like "Elena" in Spanish. Violetta: Elena canta "Destinada A Brillar" * She sang "Destined to Shine" in episode 52 of the second season. * In the Portuguese version everyone called her "Helena" except for Natalia Vidal. Gallery References Category:Recurring Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Characters Category:Article stubs